Gas turbine engines include an inlet, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust. The operating conditions of the gas turbine engine result in creep and fatigue damage to the various components of the gas turbine engine. Processes and systems for determining the life of turbine components are used to predict when the components might fail so that the components can be replaced prior to failure.
U.S. Patent App. No. 2010/0153080 to K. Khirullah is directed to a method for lifespan modeling for a turbine engine component that includes determining a design-phase model of the lifespan of an turbine engine component; fusing the design-phase model with sensor data collected during operation of the turbine engine component to produce an updated model of the lifespan of the turbine engine component; and fusing the updated model with data collected during an inspection of the turbine engine component to produce an overall model of the lifespan of the turbine engine component.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.